Rebirth
by RayToro'sFro
Summary: Alternative events to what may have happened before the 10th Doctor regenerated into the 11th but after Donna left and he travelled alone. Written by me and a RP on omegle.


Hannah walked down the streets of London. It was a beautiful day. Then, someone bumped into her and she was knocked onto the ground. "Oi mate!" she yelled.

"Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush. People to save, planets to save, universes to save that sort of thing." Said the man, without a hint of sarcasm or irony.

She stood up. "Well I'm fine, thank you for asking," she said.

"Good. Well if you don't mind, you can't go that way. This is the only way if you want to live." He said with a shrug "Your choice."

She put her hands on her hips. "What's over that way?" she asked.

"Danger," He replied nonchalantly

"What kind of danger?" she asked.

He shrugged again "Deathly, dangerous, alien danger"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not 5. So what kind of alien danger?"

He thought for a moment "The kind that has farms of captured humans lining up to feed their empire"

"Oh..." she muttered. "Well, thanks for the warning..."

He looked at for a second or two. "Actually, I could do with some help stopping them from harvesting here..."

She eyed him suspiciously. "No offense, but why should I trust you? I just met you, and I don't even know your name. Honestly." she stated.

A grin spread across his face. "Good point... I'm the Doctor, I'm 907 years old with an uncalculatable IQ, the last of my species and your only hope of survival. So what's your name?" He chuckled.

"Hannah. Hannah Williams." she said.

"Nice to meet you Hannah. So you wanna help or not?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

She thought for a moment. "Hmm… sure. Why not."

"Good. First things first, we have to run rather fast in..." He pointed down the road "that direction!" He beamed, before running off in the direction he had signalled.

"... Okay." Hannah muttered, running after the Doctor.

He stopped at the TARDIS and began to unlock the door "In here!" he shouted

"A box? A small, little box?" she asked, dubiously.

"Yeah... 'Small'... Just get in!" he shouted.

"Okay, okay. No need to be snappy about it." she said walking inside. "What the bloody hell?"

"Yes?" he asked with a smile

She looked at him. "What the hell is this place?" she asked.

He grinned at the familiar question "A dimensionally transcendental type 40 TARDIS with a broken chameleon circuit. It's also my home and ship."

"What?" she asked.

"It's alien." He sighed.

"Oh... of course it is." she said.

He smiled "You don't believe me. But what else could it possibly be?" He asked in a tone that dripped with arrogant knowledge of superior intellect.

"I never said I don't believe you. I'm just taking it all in." she said defensively.

"I could explain the science, but it's probably a bit beyond you." The Doctor said, patronisingly, yet somehow unpatronising at the same time.

Hannah started to speak but seemed to forget the words before she could voice them.

"Anyway... So about the alien farmers... diplomatic approach first or take them head on?" he asked her, but she got the impression he had already formulated a plan and was after only a second opinion.

"I think we should just take them head on." she said casually.

"Okay. Well we can't exactly just run back down there, you're human they'd catch you in a second." He said as he began to fiddle with the array of strange buttons and levers on the TARDIS console.

"Okay. Then what do we do?" she asked him.

"We step outside and see what's there" He stated before concluding his fiddling with a push of one final lever. "Allonsy!" He grinned as he stepped out of the TARDIS.

Hannah followed him. "Okay."

The Doctor groaned. "Oh this is bad. Where are the people?" He asked.

She looked around.

"I never thought they could do it this quickly. They were just here, and now they've taken them all. But they must be keeping them somewhere. Like a giant container. Hidden in plain sight" He muttered, frustrated.

She looked around a little bit more. She started to take a few steps away from the Doctor.

"Where are you going? They could still be around here!" he shouted alarmed as he noticed her.

"Sorry, sorry." she said.

"Ergh I need to think. I'm too old for this..." he muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

She was getting really curious by now.

"What do you think? Where could they have taken them?" he asked, and this time she realised he really had no idea.

"That way..." she said pointing to a hallway on the left."I just have a feeling..."

"Good thinking," he grinned "There's too many hiding places these days... last time they tried to herd you lot into a pyramid, but the first one was only half built."

She started walking in the direction she pointed to.

"Wait!" The Doctor shouted pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the area with it.

She stopped walking, and looked at the device.

"You were right, they're there." The Doctor nodded "Three guards at the rear, three at the front and about 100 humans between them."

She smiled to herself. It wasn't often that she was right.

"Well we best get going then." The Doctor smiled "But we need to get through the guards... That won't be easy." He walked off down the corridor looking far too confident and happy. She followed him.

Suddenly The Doctor stopped and cursed before pulling out another strange device. "No! I can't believe it, they got away!" He snapped "How far are we from Cardiff?"

"I don't know..." she answered, confused.

"No, the rift can't spread out this far... and there's no way they could have manipulated it, only Torchwood dare do that..." He muttered before slapping the device. "No temporal shift... no teleport... no void travel. Then how?"

Hannah thought for a moment.

"Not even the time lords can just vanish like that. And what does this red light mean? Is it supposed to flash? I don't know..." He muttered before beginning to mutter incoherently. She eyed the red light and poked it.

Having not noticed he continued rambling "One day I'll create a device that I understand..." He paused, finally noticing what Hannah had done. "Oh that's a button? But… it didn't do anything..."

She poked the button again. There was a flash of light.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked

"I dunno...," she answered truthfully.

The Doctor began scanning the surrounding with his Sonic Screwdriver, while Hannah looked around.

"We... are not on Earth," The Doctor concluded.

"What?" Hannah gasped.

"We've moved. It wasn't a teleport. They just vanished." The Doctor explained, although he too looked confused "I was sure they wouldn't have that tech for a few more years, but they have an undetectable version of transport that brings them back to their home planet. Welcome to your very first alien planet Hannah Williams. Welcome to Mars."

"... What. The. Hell."


End file.
